1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to body braces to be worn by a patient for the orthotic treatment of disorders of the spinal column such as scoliosis, kyphosis, or other spinal abnormalities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of orthoses or body braces which conform to the torso of a patient is available to be worn for the treatment of abnormal curvatures of the spine or other spinal abnormalities.
Some include a hard outer shell having a soft inner liner which presses directly against the body of the patient.
However, the soft inner liner is permanently attached to the shell as by heat sealing or by an adhesive to form an inseparable unit.
Thus, if the inner liner becomes soiled or damaged it cannot be removed for repair, cleaning or replacement. Therefore, the entire orthotic device must be discarded.
Also, if the inner liner cannot be separated from the outer shell, it is extremely difficult to cut away the outer shell to provide openings at strategic locations while retaining the soft integrity of the inner liner to achieve the desired results.
Herein, thermo plastic fasteners affix the liner to the shell, the fasteners being easily cut to separate the liner from the shell.